Everything I Am
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Written for Fictober 2018, Day 5 Prompt on Tumblr. Phoenix, wounded and alone on the battlefield, waits for Miles, his Sire and Bonded Mate... AU, Vampire!NaruMitsu


_A/N: I do not own Phoenix Wright or Miles Edgeworth; they belong to CAPCOM. However, the plot is mine._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Phoenix, wounded and alone on the battlefield, waits for Miles, his Sire and Bonded Mate..._

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Written for Fictober Prompt Day 5 "Take Everything You Need" on Tumblr. "Mated Pair" is a reference to my Vampire!NaruMitsu story, "Bound By Blood" but not a direct sequel.

Rated Teen, male/male relationships, Vampire NaruMitsu, Phoenix x Miles  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _October 15th  
Mansfield Park  
Los Angeles, CA  
6:30 P.M._

Phoenix groaned as he came to, his head throbbing, eyes closed tightly shut, pain racing through him from head to foot. Against all odds, he was _somehow_ alive although the amount of pain he was in at the present made him wish fervently that he _were_ dead. The irony was not lost on him, a pained grimace coming to his lips at the thought.

 _Not that that is even a remote possibility_. He gritted his teeth. _I'm already dead.  
_  
When he at last opened his eyes, he squinted at the blazing glare of light that seared him and he quickly closed them again, a groan emerging from tightly pressed lips.

 _What the hell was I thinking when I charged that Wendigo?_ Another groan of pain, mingled with regret; his head lolled slowly to the side, another wave of dizziness washing over him. _Oh, right. Miles was having some trouble fending off that thing's attacks so I charged right in._ He groaned again, the fingers of his right hand convulsively closing. _God, I am such a fool…_

He opened his eyes again, this time without trouble and they widened when he took in the scope of the battlefield that he was lying flat on his back in the midst of, a chill running down his spine as the enormity of it was finally made clear to his fuddled senses.

 _Oh…my…God…_ He felt his gorge rise and had to close his eyes once again but that wasn't enough to block out the images that danced underneath his closed lids.

He wasn't at all adverse to death-he had, after all, in the two centuries since Miles Turned him into a Vampire, seen much of it-but what appeared before his shocked eyes sickened him. Blood, in varying colors of black, red and emerald green were everywhere in a five foot circumference around him, the blackened twisted forms of magical creatures and human alike lay scattered around the perimeter in grotesque positions, like broken dolls, Phoenix noted with horrified fascination.

He swallowed hard as his eyelids fluttered shut, another moan coming from deep within his throat. Where was Miles? Was he all right or had the Wendigo managed to incapacitate him somehow? He knew that Miles was still alive (insomuch as one could call the Living Dead "alive"); having Turned him, he and Miles had a telepathic connection and he knew, no matter if they were together or separated, where his Sire was every moment. They also had another bond and that was of the heart; his Sire was also his Bondmate, the other half of a Mated Pair.

 _Miles…_ A small smile graced his lips at the thought,m before another paroxysm of coughing came over him, wincing in pain at the deep, wracking cough shook his wounded body.

Time passed, twilight beginning to come over the sky above him and still he lay there. He scrunched his eyes tightly shut, a feeling of desolation coming over him. _Miles…where are you…?_

I'm right here, Beloved,

he heard the tired mental voice in his head say and his eyes snapped open in surprise and relief to see him kneeling beside him, lifting him tenderly and laying him on his upper body, sighing as he did so. _I'm so sorry I took so long getting to you but there were other things, and people, that needed to be taken care of before_ I _was able to get away…_

Phoenix Felt Miles nuzzle him affectionately and he at last relaxed, his cerulean blue eyes locked onto Miles' dark grey orbs. "I'm _so_ glad that you're here…"

"So am I, Beloved."

They remained this way for some time in silence. Twilight gave way to night, the moon shining brightly in the sky overhead. He was Hungry and hoped it wouldn't be long before he Fed.

Miles smiled, tugging at his cravat, pulling the silk wrapping from around his throat, exposing the pale white skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight that streamed all around them.

"Take what you need, Beloved," he whispered, leaning down until Phoenix's lips touched the side of his neck. "Everything that you wish, everything that you need, take it…"

Phoenix didn't waste another moment before he opened his mouth wide, his canines already protruding. He bit deeply, Miles gasping slightly as his fangs penetrated his skin and sank into his neck.

Phoenix sighed in satisfaction as he Felt his Sire's blood flow pleasantly down his throat, the wonderful richness of their co-mingled blood resonating with their Bond. He drank like a starved pup, feeling strength flow through him as he drank, his head spinning with ecstasy at the heady feeling.

When he was at last done Feeding, Phoenix's fangs disengaged form Miles' neck, sighing slightly as he did so. His eyes sparkled as he looked At Miles who smiled back at him with love and affection as he wrapped the fabric back around his throat, the puncture marks in his neck beginning to already fade. He felt Miles' arms wrap around him and snuggled into the embrace, closing his eyes and enjoying the closeness.

 _Thank you, Beloved._ His eyes opened as he reached up and tenderly brushed a stray bang away from Miles' face. _Thank you_. _  
_

 _My pleasure._ The love and affection in Miles' mind voice was palpable and Phoenix was once again grateful not only for the nourishment he provided, but for the love he also freely gave him.

 _He gives me everything he is and I will give him everything I am, willingly. I love him and will for eternity._

Miles gave Phoenix a tender kiss and then they both looked up at the sky, watching the frosty stars twinkling merrily overhead.

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
